Zootopia: 2049
by blessingpilot4
Summary: Officer Nick a Replicant red fox BladeRunner who is yearning for a soul, is reluctantly partnered with Officer Judy Hopps a normal Bunny cop, together they must solve a mystery that might reveal the future of Both Replicants and Mammals that might throw what's left of animal-kind into chaos and find out what is truly means to be a person. T for language, violence and death.
1. Chapter 1 (10-08 13:21:40)

**I don't own Zootopia or Blade Runner. To be honest with you all I'll never be as great of a writer as the producers of Blade Runner and Blade Runner 2049. I just love the concept of tbe story and I love zootopia and then my imagination went into overdrive after reading the Zistopia Fan comic. They both had such character debt that I know I'll never achieve. But please let me know in the reviews of what you think of this story and if I should continue it**

 _In the early 21 century Zootopia a futuristic distopia were prey and predator were segregated from_ eachother. _Technology advanced greatly and flourished to the point where colonies where made on other planets. But it all paled in comparison on what the Tyrell corperation_ made an evolutionary leap of robotics creating the _'Replicants' bioengineered animaloids that were designed to look identical to their counterparts and resemble living organanic beings, but have superior strength, speed, agility, resilience, and intelligence to varying on the model. They would also share the same abilities as their mammal counterparts depending on which species they where designed as._

 _These androids where eventually used for_ _slave labor in off world colonies, and started face discrimination. This eventually caused a band of Nexus-6 Replicants to rebel and start a bloody mutiny, which caused the deaths of Mammal and Replicant alike. After the event Replicants where declared illegal on Earth, but that didn't stop a few fugitive Replicants from making their way to planet. To keep the people safe the ZPD founded the Blade Runners, a special police task force, who's main purpose was to identify, hunt, and "retire" Replicants that arrived on earth illegally._

 _In November 2019, a retired Bladerunner who was a red fox named Rick Deckard was called out of retirement after a group of six Replicants that hijacked a shuttle to Earth, intending to pass themselves as normal Mammals._

 _Deckard although reluctant to resume work, was told he had no choice. During the case he met a fellow fox named Rachael who was the assistant of the head of the Tyrell corporation, she was later discovered to be an unknowing Replicant, but as time past the two fell in love with each other. And soon after the Replicants were "retired" they_ _left Zootopia to start a new life, but in 2022 a emp caused a major blackout, leading to crashed markets, criticle data lose, food shortages, and proabitions of replicants who where blammed for the mess._

 _Hope seemed loss until a wolf scientist named Niander_ Wallace put an end to the starvation with his special brand of franken food for free, leaving the _government in his debt. He asked for the repeal of the prohibition because he had managed to engineered a new, meek and manageable replicant. With the help of a very... persuasive visual aid, Wallace, who was now the owner of the Tyrell Corporation, manufactured his prlerfectly passive Nexus 9 models in the year 2036. Soon the ZPD beefed up its BladeRunner unit to "Retire" illegal replicants._

 _It is the year 2049, and a new BladeRunner who is a Nexus 9 red fox replicant known as "NW7.3-7" Also known as Nick or Officer Wilde, has stumbled upon a mystery that could reveal the future of animal-kind and plung it into chaos._

 _ **Inspired by Zistopia and Bladerunner 2049.**_

 _ **This is...**_

 _ **Zootopia:2049**_


	2. It was a day part 1

**Zistopia, Bladerunner, Bladerunner 2049, and Zootopia do not belong to me please support the official release. This again is based off of Bladerunner 2049 mixed with the Zistopia fan comic.**

 **Zootopia 2049:**

A Custom ZPD spinner landed near a protien farm house, it was isolated and was covered in greyish-white fog that covered most of the area, due to the chemicals around the area. The cars scissor door opened and revealed a male red fox with a average build, green eyes, a cream underbelly up to his muzzle, dark aurburn fur on his hands, feet, tip of his ears, and the tip of his tail. And a dark purple nose. That exited the car revealing his long very dark green leather coat that had a shearling collar, and thick black stitchings on his left shoulder. The coat was open and exposed his knitted long-sleeve black jumper. He wore dark brown jeans with a straight cut, and had a leg brace on his left leg. He wore black shin guards coverings around his foot and shin that exposed his toes and the balls of his feet. He also wore a long black scarf a around his neck.

It was a regular day at work for Officer Wilde also known as Nick for short. He was a Bladerunner type Replicant, a hunter of the animaloids called replicants. Which was ironic since he was a replicant himself a late generation model actually, Nexus-9 red fox replicant made to obey, and he had been working as a Bladerunner for 9 years hunting down his own kind and "retiring" them if they ever went rouge.

Rumor's have been spreading about an elusive replicant freedom movement, it didn't help much that a White tiger suspected replicant named Sapper Morton killed a few thugs with his bear paws (although they were attacking a random cat and her kit) and dissapeared. Of course the ZPD sent him to investigate. The investigation eventually lead him to this excact spot.

Nick walked slowly into the farmers house, their was nothing much in it just regular funiture and pictures. But there was no sign of Sapper anywhere. Nick eventually followed a deliciouse smell of something cooking in the kitchen, which was also empty with no white tiger in sight. So he found a nearby chair to sit on and waited.

It didn't take long until he saw a huge white tiger walking in the kitchen. He knew Nick was their but didn't say anything, only washing his paws.

" I hope you don't mind me taking the liberty. I was careful not to... drag in any dirt." Nick said cutting the silence, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't mind dirt." The tiger said putting his glasses on and turning to Nick. "But I do mind, unannounced visits... You police?"

"Are you Sapper Morton? Spefic number 'NK-685.4'?"

"I'm a farmer." Sapper answerd.

"I saw that. What do you farm?" Nick asked a little bit curious.

Sapper then went into his cabnit and opened up a can and took something out, he then walked over to Nick and placed a handfull of giant maggots on the table next to Nick.

"It's a protien farm, Wallace design."

"So is that what I smell?" Nick asked.

"Got some things from Bunnyburrow some just for me, it's garlic. You want some?" Sapper asked, he knew what was comming, but appreciated that the Bladerunner didn't try to kill him now.

"No thank you, I perfer to keep an empty stomach until the hardest part of the day is done." Nick explained.

"So. How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Since 2020." The tiger said, as the pot was still cooking.

"But you haven't always been a farmer have you? Your bag, it's a colonial medical use. Military issue."

Sapper didn't say anything.

"Where were you, Quanthon?... That must've been brutal." Nick said with a little sympathy, as that ice planet was brutal. You either froze to death or killed yourself there, leaving the strong willed alive.

"You plan on taking me in? Gonna, take a look inside?"

"Mr. Morton. If taking you in _**Is**_ an option..." Nick then grabbed his black customized ZPD blaster (Officer K's blaster) from his coat, and placed it on the table next to the crawling maggots. "...I would rather perfer that to the alternitive."

Their was a silence in the room as Sapper room a quick glance at the blaster, he then started to take of his glasses.

"I'm sure you knew someone would come eventually. Sorry it had to be me." He then took a devise out of his coat pocket and flipped it's switch, a quick flash of light appeared and the device made a sound.

But While Nick was doing that, Sapper grabbed a knife from his bag and hid it behind him, waiting to strike.

"So, if you don't mind." Nick said getting up from the chair and walking towards the tiger. "If you can just look up and-" But before Nick could finish, Sapper triad to make a quick stab at him. But Nick was quick to react as he grabbed Sappers arm stopping him.

Sapper then threw Nick to a nearby wall and tried to stab him again, but Nick dodged it and dodged the other attempted stab as the tiger made cracks in the wall. Sapper saw that it was getting him nowhere so he grabbed Nick by the neck and started slamming the fox into the wall over and over until they ended up throwing themselves threw the wall.

Sapper then placed his hands around Nicks throat to choke him to death, but Nick managed to strike the tiger across the face, knocking Sapper over.

He managed to get on top of the Replicant so when he tried to get up Nick punched him in the face then elbowed his throat with force. This made Sapper hold his throat as he tried to get air, but Nick wasn't going to give him a chance to breath so he punched the tiger replicant in the face twice until he stopped for a moment and struck again. He then grabbed the scanner from his pocket and tried to scan the bar code on Sapper's right eye, but Sapper grabbed his knife from the rubble and stabbed Nick in the arm. But do to Nick being a Replicant, this made him durable enough to ignore the pain but his grip on the scanner sliped. So Nick punched Sapper took a quick look at his stab wound and punched him right in the face.

He then put one hand on Sappers throat and the other his eye forcing it open. And as Sapper was starting to choke his eye went up making Nick able to scan the bar code underneath.

With the fight now over Nick got up panting and finally allowing the Replicant Tiger to breath.

Sapper was unable to get up right away as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"Please don't get up." Nick said, already tired of dealing with enough bullshit today. He then went right back into the kitchen and grabbed his blaster from the table. He walked back to his target and saw him on his knees and elbows trying to get up.

"How does it feel, to kill your own kind?" The tiger asked with anger in his gasping voice.

Nick was silent for a moment before answering "Well I retire my own kind because we don't run. Only you older models do."

Sapper finally managed to get up and said angirly. "And you newer models don't know shit!" He then managed to get up on his two feet and said in a voice that was a mix of sadness, pity, and some form of wisdom. "Because you've never seen a miracle."

There was as Nick just gave him a look. So seeing that he was going to die, Sapper started to walk towards the young Replicant to attack him. But as soon as he took two steps, Nick fired two shots from his blaster. Hitting the tiger in the chest and the head, killing him instantly as his body dropped to the floor. Nick looked at the body put the blaster down and only sighed, he didn't want to kill him and he just wanted to bring him in, he never liked killing his own kind. But like always he was just following orders, he just obeys and does what he's told. And know he was going to do the even more grusome part of his job... Take the eyes out... So let's just say.

 **It was a day.**

Meanwhile back at the ZPD, a female rabbit with a lithe build and round face, with grey fur with a lighter shade on her underbelly up to her Muzzle, large purple eyes, pink nose and ears, with black tips.

She wore dark blue pants, a blue shirt, a kevlar vest, and black spats that exposed her toes and the balls of her feet, and also wore a long brown trench coat.

The rabbits was Judith "Judy" Bontia Hopps. She was the first Rabbit cop to join the ZPD. Once she was a wide eyed idealist who thought she could change the world, but once the cold hard truth of reality hit her hard she lost her once pure idealisim and as a result of later years of service and struggle being a Rabbit cop she became emotionally worn out and could become quite the authoritarian at times.

She was currently talking to someone on the phone on her office.

"MOOOM! I don't want to 'find a nice Buck and settle down'! I'm a busy Bunny!" Judy shouted getting annoyed by her mother constantly askin her to just settle down.

 _" Oh Judy, its just that- well for doe to be single and not look for a husband at your age... It's just not at all natural."_ Judy's mother said over the phone with a baby bunny in her arms.

Judy went quiet for a few seconds but finally spoke "... I have alot of Work to do." She then hung up.

Judy then sat on her chair and groaned, rubbing her eyes. She loved her mother, she really did but this was just getting out of hand. When will her family just realize that she wanted to live her own life, she was only 29 for gods sake! And what fusterates her more is that her family just wants her to just settle down, but she can't do that, not yet. She had alot of work to do.

 _ **Back at the protien farm**_

Nick had just finished taking the late Sappers right eye and was walking back to his spinner with said eye in a plastic bag. He sat in the car, and activated the built in communication hub.

" _ **ZPD, What's your emergency?"**_ a voice said from the hub.

"It's me Clawhauser." Nick answered

 _ **"Nick! How did the mission go, did you find him?"**_ Clawhauser asked in his unusual enthusiasim. It was like he was one of the lights of the ZPD and was one of the few people that was actually nice to Nick, which doesn't go well by the rest of the ZPD since they hate his guts because of what he was.

"Yeah I found him." Nick answered, he then looked up Sappers picture on the screen.

 _ **"Woah, He looks like he can take your head off."**_

"He tried."

 _ **"Oh, so that means that you..."**_

"Yeah." Nick said showing the ripped eye.

 _ **"Oh, just get back to base safely alright? Maybe I'll share some of my dougnuts with you."**_

"Yeah. See you back at base." Nick said as he powered down the hub and sighed heavily while rubbing his eyes.

He was about to activate his cars flight mode until his eyes caught something... A flower?

He got out of his car and went over to the massive dead tree that was supported by wires.

He eventually got more curious and started to dig until he found a box like coffin. He soon found a body of bones, female fox bones, and the skull had a serial number on the forehead.

He contacted HQ and put the remains in his car, not knowing his discovery will draw him and an unexpected ally to a mystery that might bring the world into chaos.


End file.
